The Advenetures of Satanina in the Hungre Games!
by goffikgirlsrok
Summary: Satanina is a goth who getz pickd in the Hunger Games! What wlil happun to her and her bf Legolass?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Satanina Sorrow Onyx Way and I am a goff. I live in District 12. I have long black hair to my hips with naturrely purple and blue hilits. I am really skinny and so beautifull. Sometimes, people stop me on the street just to to tell me how beautiful I am. I always thelll them that they are so ashallow and that I am really beautiful on thei inside because of how goffik I am.

Today is a eally special day in district 12. Because it is the reaping. I get up reaklly early so that I can get dressed in my best ghoff outfit a black ripped tank top with a pruple leather jacket over it. I laso wear a really cute black denim miniskirt with nothing underneath because I am a rebel.I also wear high black combat boots with bloodstains form all the preps I killed. Then I go downstars to make breakfast for me and my little sister Enobaraia. I go to the fridge and get out the blood because we are VAMPYRES. I have to make barekfast because my and Enobaria's parents are dead and we is also ORPHANS. After we eart, we go to the rapping.

At the reaeping, there is this really really hot guy named LEgolass, He is almost as beautiful as me. He has really long blond hair, but he is also a goffl becuz he wares red color contats and bladk my Chemical Romance shirts. When he sees me, he walks over to me because he already loves me since I m so baeutiful. He stared into my eye dremily.

"Hey Satinina. Whaz up?" he asks me nervously because hey is so transfixed wthi me.

"Not much. Da reaping is so lame" I wittily reply.

"Do you wanna stand nextt to me at da reaping?" Legolass aks me.

"Sure I say".

We took our places at da reaping. A prep named eFfie Trinket walks up to da podium and says " Welcome to the 78th hunga game!". She looks like she expects a applause. This year , we are going to pick the boy first. She dips her hand into the jar of slops of paper with da names on dem. She pulls out a slip and says into da microphone "the victor for the boys is Peeta Mellark!". Instantly. Legolas says "I have to go and save Satinina so we can be together! I volunteer as tribute!". Good she says. Now for da girl victor. It is….

A/N: Please leave me a god revioew! NO FLAMZ


	2. The Person Reaeped is

Da person reaped is…

"Satanina Sorrow Onyx Way!" Oh no. Now I will have too die or kill Legolass! We shake hands, and his eyes look dep into mine, like he is looking into my SOUL. He whispers "I am going to make sure you live threw the hungers games! Don't worry Lucifer told me a plan so we can be together forever as goffs!"I look into his eyes and I trust him entirely-he loves me too much to try to ever hurt me. Besides, if he were trying to kill me, I am too smart for him to trick me and I will trick him

We both have time to talk to out families. Because I am a orphan, only Enobaria comes to see me. She says "Satinina! You are gnna win! I know it! I love you 2 much for u to die! Also remember da trick I showed you on how to disembowel people with trea branches" After dat she gives me a bag of blood to drick because I am a Vampyre. Den we leave towards da capidol

On da train we meat our mentor. Her name is Katdean Everdiss. She is a goff. She is wearing black camouflage boots, black tights, a black leather jacket, and pentagram earings made out of peope's bones. She tells us that to survive we haf to run away at da begining then kill someone and steal der weapon. Katdean tells us dat we should kill da other tributes with our fangs.

She looks at us and aks "What types of weapons are you best at for killing peple?". Legolass tells her dat he is really good with fighting with a scythe wich I think is really hot. She den asks me and I say that I fight with nives because my sister Enobaria taught me how to use dem. She looks happy with us and starts too leav, but legolass walks up to her and whispers something in her ear dat I cvant hear. She den looks at me and legolass ans is sad. I tried to asks legolass what he said but he wouldn't tell me. I guess it is about da plan dat stan told him.

I knew to stop asking, and we went to his compartment. He read me some of his poetry, the first one was called Darkness. He said "Darkness around me/Darkness in my blood/I can't wait/For all da pain in me to be done" .

The next one was called "Preppeis". He read "Stupid Preppies/ Always so peppy/Baking their stupid cake and bread/ I can't wait until they are all dead!". The last poem was about me and was called "Satinina".

It was "Satinina/Always better dan da rest/Will always be better dan da rest/ She's never been boring or bland/She's the world's gift from Satan". I thought his peomes were so beautiful and romantic and now I love him more dan anything else.

Dat night I herd some of da preps from da capidol talking. Der were 2 of dem. The first one said "Dat Satinina, we're gonna haf to hurt her b4 da hunger games. So she doesnt escape and save da districks". The other one said "Yeah. Tomarrow when she is sleeping lets break her leg so she cant run in da hunger games. So she will die".

Now I have a plan. I alredy said I am too smart to be tricked. Tomarrow I will stay up and me and legolass will wait for dem and when dey come in we will DRINK THEY'RE BLOOD!


	3. I Meet Finik

Da next nigt, me and Legolass hung on da ceiling waiting for da capidol people. When dey opened da door, we fell down from da celing and poinced on dem. Me and Legolass start drinking da preps blood while day scream.

In da morning, we haff to go to de hunger games. Me and Legolass get seprated from eachther. He give mea kiss b4 we leve eachoder. WE go up in da glass tubes and up into da areana. I look around and da areana is HELL. Der is a firey volcano and brimstone and lava everywhere. Dis is perfect because I was aldredy planning to go to hell. Al da carreer preps are sweating bcause dey are nervous toi be in hell. I look at da cornacopia and der is a pack of nives and a scythe. When da bell tolls, I run tworards da cornacopia, buta carreer gets in my way. Quickly, I break his arm and neck and he dies. I look and see legolass has ripped one perosnon'shead off and is

throwing anoder into a pool of lava. Another prep gets in my way and i DRINK HIS BLOOD.

Finally, Me and legolass are togeder at da cornacopia. He grabs da scythe and trows me da nives.

Dere are people dying everywhere. Legolass has alrdy killed 10 people and I killed another 2. Der are 3 preps running around on fire who will die soon.

Dair is no time to count do because der is a group of 10 preps coming toward me and legolass!

Legolass looks at me and says "Split dem up 50-50?"

"Sure " I says.

Da first one swings a axe at me but i dance under it and impale him. Thanext one tries to throw a knife at me but i throw 2, and one hits the knife and da other goes in his throat. Da next one throws a spear but i catch it, break it in half, and strangle him to deaf with it. Another swings a large rock at me but i cut of his hand and then cut out his heart and throw it into a fire for SATAN.

Thelast one knocks me over and is about to put a stake threw my heart when a trident decapites him. I look over and der is a really hot goff standing over me with tridents. I look overa nd der is a pile of 5 bodies by legolass. Da hot goff looks at mea nd says "Hi der Satinina. My name is Furrick. I think I love you." Oh No! I think i love him too! What wo;; I do?


	4. We go to thee MCR consert

Chapta 4

Me and Finnick kissed hottily. But oh noes! Legolass watches us and is now more depressed. Me and Furrick watch him go off and cut himself. "Legolass! Cme BAck!" I yel at him but he doesnt turn around. "If u come back we cn go to a My Chemical Romance concert!". He perks up and comes back to us. When? he asks. "Now" I says. I pull out my tickets to da my chemical romance convert and then we go to da concet.

At the concert, I wore spiked heels, a black scabbard for my ritual knife (I use it because I am a stanist), a leather jacket made of PEOPLE SKIN(Because I am satansit)!, and a necklace made of bone!. When we were at da concert I saw Enobaria! She was smiling at me and had a tree branch beause she likes climbing trees and nature.

We all go into da mosh pit and staft dancing to da great music of My Chemical Romance. We dance wna we drenk alot and smoke alt. We have alot of fun but then it tends and we haf to go back into da hunger games.

Back at da hunger games there is still alot of tributes left. One of dem comes twoard us with a cross witch burns us all because we are VAMPYRES. but i throw a knife at him and when the cros falls it turns upside down.

Satan appearned before me and said "Satinina, I am pleased that you have done dat for me. Now Ik give you da power to kill all da preps!" . Satinina turned into a giant demon and killed all da preps by BURNING DEM ALIVE!

Oh no! now only furrick, satinina, and legolass. I dont know what tp do! Who will I choose to live and who will I kill… I think I will kill...


	5. The Finale Chaptre!

"Wait!" cries legolass. I have a plan! Legolass grabbed a bow and and arrow and shot an arrow into a forcefeild. Suddenly, the arena exploded. Shards of da arena waent everywhere. Me, Legolass, and Furrick jumped threw one of da holes in the arena When we jumped threw, we were in da capidol!

We looked around and started going to da largest building we could see- da presidental palice! We all had a plan-to go and kill snow and free da districts from da capidol preps!We started running to da pre

sidental plaace. Der were alot of peacekeepers on da way but we killed dem and kept running. Finally, we arriced at da presidental palice.

Der is a army of peacekeepers who run at us. One tries to shoot me, but I run past the bullets and rip off his arm. Another tries to ward me off with a cross, but i take the other ons gun and shoot him with it. Finnick says, "Satinina, if we die, Know that I loved you more dan anyoone, but not for your looks but your witty and intelligent personallity. "I love you too" says legolass. I take a manhole cover out of da ground and throw it like a fishbee, and it bounces around decapitating all of da peacekeepers.

Finally, da door burst open and staining ther in cardinal's robes in President Snow! He laughs. "Satinina,I am not only the evil Suprem Leder of da united statse of panem, but also da pope! So with da power invested in me by GOD, I smite Thee! Hahaha!". A cross shaped bolt of lightning coms down from da sky. I dodge it, but it hits Furrick! Oh No!

He is intently killed and dies. Now Snows gonna get it. He pulls a small sharpened crucifix and throws it at me, but I grab a tree branch and block it. He mumbled under his breath, "And the fires of da Richest will burn da unworthly" and pulled a flamethrower from out of his robes. He tries to shoot at me but i dodge and disembowel him with da tee branch.

He dies and da districts declared der independence. Me and legolass walk into the sunset together, knowing that well bee in love forever and ever. he whispere in my ear "Satinina, will you marry me?". "Yes, abselutely" I reply teasily, and pull him in for a hot kils. We lived happily forever/.


End file.
